Don't Ever Forget About Me
by Gray Lawliet
Summary: He remembers her, but she doesn't remember him. ( GrayxReader )
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this idea. . . Depending on feedback I'll decide weather or not to continue this story.**

It was a dark stormy night and you were limping through the streets of Magnolia. You don't have any clue as to how you got there. All you can remember was that you ran for your life as fast as you could. No one was awake at these hours and you were becoming desperate for a place to hide. You saw a building up ahead with lights on and quickly run up.

Making your way up to the building you pound on the door using all the strength within you. Your vision was blurring and heart pounding against your chest. Breathes were short and quick. You use your hands to help you catch yourself on the wall.

You hear voice and laughter inside and seconds later you hear the door unlocking and the door creaked open. The light from inside washed over you. You see a figure standing before you. You look up weakly at the boy standing before you.

He was tall and pale. He wore pants with boots and was bare torso'd. There was a sort of mark on his right chest and a necklace hanging right beside it. His hair was black as night and looked a raven color in the light. You locked eyes with him. His dark blue eyes staring back at you with surprise.

You take a step forward and your legs gave in and you fell forward. You felt strong arms wrap around you and felt the coolness of smooth bare skin. You look up seeing the boy gazing back down at you. Your vision became black and you blacked out.

. . . . .

Your eyes slowly opened and you sat up quickly. Looking around you saw several dozen pairs of eyes staring back at you with shock.

"She's awake." said a girl standing closest to you. She had blonde hair with a tiny side ponytail letting the rest of her hair fall along her shoulders. She had brown eyes and was dressed in a white blouse with a blue skirt and brown boots.

"She looks kinda pale, don't you think?" said a boy with salmon colored hair. His dark eyes gazing at you with curiosity. He wore a dark blue vest revealing his strong body. It contrasted well with his white scarf- looking positively unique scaly pattern.

"Aye, sir!" said another voice in the room, though you couldn't really see from where.

"Happy go get Erza." said the pink haired boy.

"Aye!" and it was there you saw a blue cat fly across the room. . . Blue cat? Fly? You shook your head thinking you were hallucinating.

You saw a boy in the far corner. Pale skin with a bare torso and black hair. Was he the one you saw before passing out? He was staring at you with sadness in his eyes. He looked down so his eyes were hidden behind his black messy hair.

You tilted your head, something about him seemed extremely familiar about him, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

"Are you okay?"

You turned seeing a scarlet haired girl now standing before you.

"Uh. . . yes," you spoke, "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are present in the Fairy Tail guild." she answered, "I am Erza Scarlet. The S-Class wizard here."

"Wizard?" you stared at her in shock.

"Yes." she nodded in agreement, "We are Magnolia's streongest wizard guild."

You didn't respond. Fairy Tail guild? They were the strongest in Magnolia, but you'd never heard of this place. . . Not that you remembered, anyway. Then it hit you. . . You didn't remember anything at all.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the blonde girl asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." you responded.

"Well, hi I'm Lucy." she smiled. "Thats Happy and Natsu."

"Hey." greeted the pink haired boy and blue cat.

"Uh-huh. . ." you bit your lower lip. "Okay then."

"Whats your name?" asked the red head, Erza.

"(f/n)." you said without thinking. (f/n)? So, all you could remember was your name apparently. You looked back at the boy in the corner, but he was gone.

"I'm Gray." said a voice behind you.

You turned seeing him standing there. He smiled down at you, though you could tell it was forced.

Gray turned to everyone in the guild and said, "Can you guys please give us a moment?"

Everyone exchanged glances, but began to walk away muttering to themselves.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I think s- Woah!" before you could finish he pulled you up to your feet and carried you bridal style.

"He-hey! What's the big idea!?" you tried protesting.

"Stay quiet." he said.

He walked into a room and locked the door behind him. He put you back on the ground and turned his back to you.

You looked around the room. It seemed to be a large closet. It was plain white and quite empty.

"How did you escape?" He spoke.

"Huh?" you asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"How did you find me?" he turned facing you.

"Look. . ." you spoke, "Gray? Uhm, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

He pinned you to the wall and whisper shouted, "Don't lie to me! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

"I really don't. . ." you were kind of scared of how agressive he was.

"Okay." he said begrudgingly, "Let me remind you. . . Deliora destoryed our home town. . . I was the only one left alive. . . Or so I thought. . . Why didn't you ever tell me you were still alive!?"

Tears were gathering up in his eyes as he stared at you, "I thought. . . you were dead!"

You flinched at his voice. He was yelling, but his voice was cracking as he was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm sorry? I don't remember anything. . ." you whispered.

He stepped back, "Are you serious?" He looked at you in shock and a single tear ran down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, "You don't remember me?"

"Yeaahhh- ah no. Ah no. Sorry." You bit your lower lip.

Gray looked you in the eyes and could see you were being honest. He sighed and said, "(f/n) . . . I was your best friend. You were my only friend. . . Or I was your only friend, I should say."

"What do you mean?" you asked curiously.

"I was your only friend. I was the princess's only friend."

**To Be Continued. . . ?**

Let me know your thoughts if you want this continued! :3 


	2. Chapter 2

**So. . . I got 5 of you so far. (: Thats enough for me. So, I will continue this. ^~^ I hope you all enjoy! (: Questions? Suggestions? Just leave them in the reviews. :3**

~Enjoy. (: 

You stared bewildered at the boy standing before you. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Was he joking? No, he seemed to be pretty straight forward with it.

Chuckling you gently press your hands to his bare chest and push him away gently, "Ohhhkayyy. . . Look, I really don't know who you are or how you came up with this story, but. . . stay away from me."

You brushed past him slightly creeped out. How would he even know about that? You didn't even have the slightest idea of who you were and much less who he was. Yet, he seemed to know more about you than you knew about yourself.

You suddenly felt cool long fingers grip your wrist tightly. You turn facing Gray glaring at him, but he's unphased by it and returns the glare to you.

"I'm not lying to you, (f/n). It's the truth!" He insisted.

"Oh, really?" you pulled your wrist away staring at him. "I don't even know who _I_ am! You expect me to think _you_ know?!"

Gray gave an exasperated sigh and said, "I swear I know you!" He stepped closer, "You just. . . Just hear me out, will you?!"

" . . . " you gave a blank stare then saw your chances of winning against him were pretty much 0. He was tall and buff while you were short and strengthless. . . Not to mention the fact you were still drained from passing out earlier. "Fine. Make it quick."

He smirked and sat next to you on the floor leaning against the wall. His expression turned dark as he began to speak.

"We lived in a small town together." Gray began, "We were only around 7 when we met. Your dad was ruler of the city. . . He always kept you away from everyone."

Gray was lost in the memory while explaining.

* * *

Gray was walking around the streets one evening out to go buy some groceries alone. It was getting late so he decided it'd be best to hurry up.

The town wasn't that small, but it certainly was peaceful. Rarely any thefts or wrong doings ever occured in these parts of town. It was pretty safe for kids to wander as they pleased as long as they were a scream distance from their home, just to be safe. Luckily, Gray's home was only down the street from the market which made it rather easy.

As he walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets he saw a shadow figure lean out from the alley checking its surroundings, before stepping out of the shadows. It was a hooded figure walking his direction, but looking back. Without realizing someone stood before them the figure ran into Gray.

They both fell on the ground and let out small _oofs._ Gray shook his head and glared at the person before him.

"Watch were you walk, kid." Gray stood up dusting himself off.

He suddenly was taken by surprise as a girl stared back up at him. She was (h/l) (h/c) hair. It contrasted well with her (e/c) eyes. The whites of her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"H-H-hey! S-Sorry!" Young Gray was suddenly apologizing. He helped the girl stand to her feet, "A-are you okay?"

She nodded in reply, "S-sorry for running i-into you." she sobbed between her words.

"No-No!" Gray insited, "It's okay. Just. . . be a little more careful."

Despite the girl crying she gave him a warm smile, "Thank you. I'm (f/n)."

"(F/n)?" Gray smirked, "Cool, your parents named you after the princess."

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Too bad no ones seen her before." Gray said, "Wonder what she looks like."

The girl only chuckled, "Yeah, me too. She must feel lonely never being able to step outside the palace."

"Yeah, I guess." Gray rubbed his neck, "It'd be cool to meet her though. . . Anyway, I've never seen you in town before. Are you new here?"

"Yup!" (f/n) confirmed, "First time walking among these streets."

"Seriously?" Gray asked, "Come with me! I'll show you around!"

"Okay!" she gave him a big smile.

Gray walked with her to super market and shopped for what he needed. They spent the rest of the evening until they were in front of Gray's front yard.

"Thanks for keeping me company, (f/n)!" Gray smirked.

"N-no!" She shook her head, "Thank you for showing me around!"

The two stood there smiling when another more elder voice entered the atmosphere.

"Miss (last/name)!" called a woman dressed as a servant. "Where have you been young lady?!" She went and grabbed (f/n)'s hand forecfully. "Master (L/n) has been worried sick for you! How would he feel you were out with a commoner like this!?"

(f/n) rolled her eyes and stared at Gray with a smile, "It was nice spending the evening with you Gray."

Gray stared dumfounded. He pieced the puzzle together rather quickly. It was obvious he had spent an entire evening with the princess herself.

"We are leaving right now!" the servant continued nagging. "I dont think His Highness could bare losing his daughter as well." Her voice lowered and she began to drag (f/n) away. Gray instinctively began to follow.

"_You?_ You're the princess!?" he whispered.

(F/n) nodded. "Yeah. Not a big deal really."

"W-Will I get to see you again?" Gray suddenly blurted out.

"Boy!" the servant glared, "Go back to your home! Miss (l/n) will not be allowed to leave the castle once again. Why thank heaven only a boy was to find out her true identity."

Gray raised an eye brow at the servant. Man, she was annoying.

(F/n) rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Gray and whispered, "Go to the back of my castle theres a tiny hole there you can crawl through. . . I'll be waiting for you, Gray."

Gray suddenly froze and watched the servant drag (f/n) away. He stared at the ground with a smile and said, "See you there, (f/n). . ." And he turned on his heels running back home.

* * *

"Then what?" you crossed your arms. "This doesn't seem to bring back memories to me."

"After I went to your home on a nightly basis." Gray continued and his tone becoming more unsteady. "We became close friends. . . After you finally turned 8 things changed. . . "

"What do you mean?" you asked.

Gray stood to his feet and the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees and you had no idea what was making it do so.

"Deliora attacked the town." Gray said his voice breaking, "I lost everything. . . My parents, friends, family. . . There weren't survivors, besides myself."

"Or so you thought. . ."

"Exactly."

'Well," you stood, "Be thankful you're alive."

He suddenly turned to you angry, "_Thankful?!_ I watched my home get destroyed by that demon! It killed my family! Friends! DO you have any idea how hard it is living this way!? First my parents then my home then Ur!"

He suddenly stopped himself. He stared blankly at the ground.

"Ur?" you asked, "Who's that? Friend of yours?"

Gray bit back his tears and clenched his fists, "Yeah, something like that."

He said so, but it sounded like he just wanted to cut the subject short. Judging by the way he was suddenly acting you decided not to push him. Man, this guy was so bipolar.

Gray cleared his throat and looked you in the eyes, "Okay, look. . . (f/n) I know you don't remember me, but I remember you. You're gonna have to trust me on this. Just stick around Fairy Tail for a while. . . Get comfortable and you know. . . Just wait till you get some memories back."

"And I don't?"

"Well," Gray sighed, "We're gonna have to hope for the best, but please just wait for a while."

You didn't know anything at all. You didn't know if you could trust this guy or these people. But a tugging feelin at your gut was practically telling you to stay. You didn't know why, but you could feel it would be best to stay. Something just felt so right about this guy, even though you had no clue as to who he was. . . You could _feel_ he was going to help you.

"Okay, I'll stay."

**To Be Continued. . .**

Liked it?! :D PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (: The more reviews the more I'll make the chapters longer! (: I hope you guys liked this one. (: Updates soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back. :3 I honestly don't know what to say other than thank you for following/favoriting/reviewing. It means a lot (: and keeps me going.**

**Some of you were wondering what this means " (f/n) " Its a reference to your First Name. So, in order to prevent further questions like these I am leaving a 'key' for you explaining every 'fill-in'.**

**KEY  
(F/N)= First Name  
(H/L)= Hair Length  
(E/C)= Eye Color  
(F/C)= Favorite Color  
(L/N)=Last Name  
****  
So, I will most likely be posting the 'key' on every author note just as a reminder to keep you guys from getting confuzzled.**

~Enjoy. (:

You bit your lower lip in anxiousness. Was it really the right choice? Well, according to Gray he seemed to know enough. . . Or somewhat a little.

"Hey, you okay (f/n)?" Gray asked tilting his head slightly, "You seem really distracted."

"Huh?" you quickly snap out of your thoughts, "Y-Yeah! I'm fine! No problems here!"

Gray eyed you strangely and merely shrugged, "Alright then."

The door opened and there stood Erza. She looked at you then back at Gray, then you, then Gray, then you and then Gray.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know I was interrupting something. . ." Erza apologized.

"We-we weren't doing anything!" you quickly protest feeling your face heat up rapidly.

"Yeah," Gray confirmed smoothly.

He walked past Erza and she stared at you with a questioning look. You chuckle nervously and bow your head walking past her quickly to catch up to Gray.

"Why'd you do that?!" you whisper shouted walking on his right.

"Do what?" he asked continuing to walk.

"Leave me there standing like some. . . some whatever!"

"Jee, (f/n) I didn't think you'd want me by your side so often already." He smirked.

"That's not what meant, Gray." you glare at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray waved the subject off, "Sorry, but I didn't wanna look stupid standing there next to you. So, I walked out."

"But Erza looks scary!" you insisted.

"You got that right. She's so scary." Gray shivered as if remembering bad memories with her, "It's best you listen to her while you stay here."

You sighed. Man this sucked for you. You'd be staying there for how much longer and you didn't know a single soul. You knew you'd make friends, but for the meanwhile you only had Gray. And Gray already struck you as a person to barely even keep on a good conversation.

You gave a heavy hearted sigh.

"(F/n)?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You keep sighing like your bored." Gray stopped and looked down at you. "You're not bored. . . are you?"

He leaned in a few inches from your face with a cold glare on his face. You lean back flustered and shake your head, "No! No! NO! Not that! I just you know. . .don't really. . . i don't know."

He examined you from head to toe and then laughed, "I know what'll keep you and me busy."

"What?" you questioned.

"Let's go on a job together! You could help me out!"

"A job? I-I'm not sure that's a good idea, Gray. "

"Oh, come on. I don't wanna go with Flame Brain. Besides going on a job could really teach you to defend yourself. And while you're learning at that you have me to protect you so. . . Why even bother to worry?"

"Uhm, alright." you agree though you're kinda tense about going on a job especially in your condition.

"Hey, look this one doesn't seem to bad." Gray took a paper from the board and began to read through it. "200,000 jewel? To. . . Handle the case between a missing girl. Says here she ran away and she needs to be returned immediately. . . Hmm, seems like an easy one to handle."

You look at the paper and see the address written down on it, "Gray, doesn't that seem a bit far to you?"

"Yeah, kinda does. . . Well we'll pack for the trip." Gray smiled down at you.

You take note in how he smiled with confidence. It seemed so attractive on him and you couldn't help, but be captivated. You knew that must've been the most charming smile you'd seen. You didn't remember anything, but you knew for a fact that was true.

"(F/n)?" Gray raised an eyebrow, "You okay? You're spacing out on me again."

"Huh!? Oh! Yeah! Don't worry about me! Just doing . . . Just. . . I'm fine!" You look down feeling your face heat up in embarrassment.

_Damn it!_ you thought _Focus! I can't afford to be distracted right now! _You took a deep breath and nod in confidence _I can do this! Just gotta be focused!_

You open your eyes and see Gray is still staring at you. Those dark blue eyes staring at you and sparkling in the light. You felt captivated and found yourself smiling again.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Gray deadpanned.

"Huh? Oh! No! Not at all!" you shake your head side to side.

"Uh-huh. . ." Gray looked away and began to undo his belt.

"Wh-wh-what do you think you're doing!?" You got flustered.

"Hm?" Gray looked down to see his pants scattered on the floor. "Oh, crap! I-I-I- Sorry!"

He quickly slipped on his pants and tightened his belt extremely tight. A light shade of pink coated his cheeks, "I-I sorta have this. . . Er, habit of-"

"Stripping," the pink haired boy budded in. He pushed Gray aside and leaned down looking at you, "You should be careful! He'll be tempted to lose it at any moment if you're not careful!"

Gray stared up, from the ground, irritated at the salmon haired boy, "Natsu, you little-"

Natsu wrapped his arm around your shoulders and whispered in your ear, "Ice Princess over here is really bipolar for an Ice Mage, but you get used to him."

"Butt out, Natsu!" Gray pushed him aside.

"Hey!" Natsu complained, "You wanna go!?"

In an instant you saw fire appear out of nowhere and engulf Natsu's fists, "I'm all fired up!"

"Oh, yeah!?" Gray suddenly had a closed fist on an open palm and his palms began to grow a bright blue.

You stared dumbfounded as they launched their first attacks. Standing there staring blankly you mutter, "Shouldn't we. . . stop them?"

"It's pretty normal around here for them to fight. I wouldn't worry." said a kind voice.

You turn seeing the blonde girl from earlier, Lucy. You two watch as the boys continue their fight.

"Erza should be here in any mom-"

"GRAY! NATSU!" a different voice filled with anger entered the atmosphere, knowingly it was Erza's.

Gray and Natsu went stiff with their arms each wrapped around one another. Though, you could see them trembling with immense fear.

"I heard arguing. Is everything okay?" Erza smoke with controlled anger.

"N-N-N-Not at all Erza!" Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Y-Yeah!" Gray agreed, "N-Nothing happening over here."

"Good." Erza said begrudgingly.

Lucy laughed, "Never fails to make me laugh."

Then Lucy stopped laughing and leaned down to the floor, "Hm? What's this? A job?"

Erza came taking the paper from Lucy's hands, "Hm. 200,000 jewel to find a missing girl. NO doubt she must be of importance."

Gray pushed Natsu aside and saw Erza holding the paper. He quickly gave a sigh knowing what the outcome of this would be. You surely understood fast as well.

"Gray," Erza called, "Were you going to take this job with (f/n)?"

"Yeah," Gray sighed in defeat, "I didn't want Natsu tagging along."

"Hey!" complained Natsu, "I could finish that job without your help! Maybe _I_ could have handled it without you!"

"I didn't say I didn't want you tagging along, because you couldn't handle it! I didn't want you coming, because I can't stand you!"

"What makes you think I'd wanna put up with you!?"

"Enough!" Erza snapped, "This job seems a little too easy. It's far away and something could happen to Gray or (F/n). . . We are going together!"

You turned seeing Gray hanging his head in shame. Poor guy, looked like he was ready to collapse any moment. He suddenly looked up at Erza with a cold glare, "I could have handled this alone."

"Then why choose to take (f/n)!?" Natsu reminded, "We don't even know if she can do _anything_ to help you. She could be a normal person and what will you do if you get her killed?"

Gray seemed to be taken aback by Natsu's question. Perhaps he hand't thought of it like that. He didn't really want to lose a his childhood friend. He could barely stand losing her the first time. There was no way he'd let it happen again.

Gray clenched his fists and sighed releasing them, "Fine. . . We'll go together."

"Alright!" The other three cheered in excitement.

"Happy!" Natsu called out, "Did you here that!? We're going on a job!"

"Aye, Natsu!" the blue cat from earlier came into flight.

You watched as the two conversed about all the food they could buy with their share of the jewel. Judging by the looks plastered on Gray, Lucy, and Erza's faces you could see this was going to be a _long_ trip.

"Alright, go pack up for the trip." Erza commanded, "We'll leave by this afternoon. . . That gives you 2 hours."

Lucy left with Erza, Natsu and Happy to go pack their things. Gray walked over to you running a frustrated hand through his hair, "Man, didn't think this would happen. . . Oh, well."

"Gray?" you tilt your head, "What did Natsu mean when he said I could be a normal person?"

Gray smirked, "You're a bit slow aren't you?"

You crossed your arms glaring at him, but could feel your cheeks heat up, "Just answer my question."

He chuckled in amusement, "Or what? You'll hit me?"

"I can if I want to!" you stomped your foot.

"I'd like to see you try." Gray snickered.

You raised your fist and launched it in his direction, but he quickly caught your hand and pulled you closer. You stumbled on to him closing your eyes in the process. Unconsciously you had to wrap your arms around his torso to keep your self from face planting the floor. After a few seconds pass you open your eyes and feel your hand is cold. You look realizing your fingers were locked with Gray's inside a tiny block of ice.

"He was trying to say you're not a mage like us." Gray explained looking down at you, "We don't know if you have any magic like we do. . . Let's consider the fact you _aren't_ a mage then it puts you in more danger unlike if you were a mage you could defend yourself to some extent. . . Understand now?"

Your cheeks had a faint hue of pink, "Yeah. . . Could you unfreeze my hand before I get frost bite?"

Gray laughed and the ice disappeared, but he didn't release your hand, "Don't worry, (F/n) I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

He let your hand go and smirked, "Go up to Mirajane at the bar. Get a drink to relax a bit before we head out. You look about her size, so maybe she'll be generous and offer you some clothes."

You walked towards the bar tender on the other side of the room. You weren't sure if Gray caught how flustered you were. . . But you were positive he did. You mentally slap yourself for acting like such a clutz around him, but you just couldn't help it! He seemed so . . . perfect.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**There you guys go! (: Another chapter. Review/Follow/Favorite! (: And updates will come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are back o3o I was wondering you guys. . . Are you actually enjoying this? e.e Its not boring? . . . I feel like its boring you guys ._. but here you go. Another chapter cx**

**KEY  
(F/N)= First Name  
(H/L)= Hair Length  
(E/C)= Eye Color  
(F/C)= Favorite Color  
(L/N)=Last Name**

**Enjoy. (:**

Mirajane was such a nice person she had let you borrow a backpack of clothing to make sure you had everything you needed. Jeans, shirts and she even went through the trouble of buying you some underwear, because sharing that would be totally disgusting. You were just glad you both found it disgusting so you got some new pairs. You thanked Mirajane and she gave you that flashy smile everybody simply adores.

You were done packing and ended up waiting at the bar alone. Mirajane couldn't keep you company due to the fact she had been called to 'other matters'. You sighed as you kicked your legs back and forth on the stool.

Someone had passed by and you had kicked them (meanie). You instantly looked up apologetically, "Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

You look up to see Gray, "Oh, it's you."

Gray smirked, "What happened to apologizing."

"I don't have to!" you glared, "You froze my hand with yours so. . . You deserve a kick!"

You pout your arms and turn your back to him. You heard Gray chuckled satisfied. You turn your gaze at him, "What's so funny?"

"You weren't so stuck up when you were a kid, (F/n)."

"I am not stuck up!" you said in disbelief.

Gray leaned in causing you to back up and press your back against the bar counter. You gulped and tried to slip away from one of the sides but he put his arms on either side of you leaving you trapped. He leaned in closer with a playful smile you could feel how fast your heart was racing, just threatening to pounce out your chest at any moment.

"(F/n) . . . If we're going on this job with the rest of the team you're gonna have to cool a bit." Gray said steadily, "We need to work together at all costs and it won't help if you're constantly getting mad at me." He pinched your nose, 'Or if I'm constantly picking on you. . . So," he opened his arms in a hug, "Let's put it behind us."

Your (E/c) eyes looked Gray up and down curiously, "Is this a trap?"

Gray rolled his eyes and leaned forward wrapping you in his strong arms, "You're gonna have to trust me on this, okay?"

Your face reddened, "Yeah, yeah."

"Awww! I didn't know you guys were dating!" a voice came from the background. Both you and Gray turned to see Lucy. Lucy gave you both a smile, "That's so cute!"

Gray released you from his grip and coolly stared at Lucy, "We aren't dating. She was cold so I was giving her the extra warmth."

Lucy's smile faded with disappointment, "Oh. . . _you_ of all people keeping someone _warm_? How?"

Gray was about to explain, but then Natsu came in, "C'mon let's go! I'm itching to get this done!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy announced.

Erza walked in and looked rather angry, "I've decided I shall only be carrying one bag with me on the trip."

"Thank goodness." Natsu exhaled.

Erza looked ready to trample Natsu out, but remained calm, "Alright then. Are we done?"

Everybody gave her an assured look so you went along with it just in case she was in a bad mood and decided to pummel you if you didn't.

"Move out." Erza commanded and you followed along. Gray walked beside you and gave you a confident smile.

"Hey, maybe you'll get some of your memories back along the trip, but until then just try and enjoy your time, alright (F/n)?"

You bit at your lower lip and nodded reassuringly. You didn't know why, but you didn't want your memories back. You were afraid that if you were to get them back you'd leave Gray behind and if that were to happen you'd feel kind of sorry for yourself. Gray was stunning and he seemed to be a big part of your childhood- according to him anyway. It' be a shame if you lost him again. . .

* * *

You had walked out of the boarders of Magnolia with Team Natsu and were now walking through the woods. Everything seemed to be okay, but you were kind of hungry and so were the others. You all decided it'd be best to take a quick rest stop and eat.

You sat on a rock and ate the sandwich that Mirajane had so kindly made for you before leaving. You chewed thoughtfully trying to see if any of your memories came flooding back into your head. . . But you weren't having any luck so far.

"You know it will take _time_ before you get your memories back." Gray sat beside you as if reading your thoughts.

"Well, saying so isn't exactly helping." you deadpanned.

"Sorry." he shrugged, "How bout I tell you about what it was like when I used to visit you?"

You gave him a smile and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

He said, "Well, I was never caught by your housemaids or anything since we'd always be out back and we'd climb up to your window which was on the third story of the castle."

"_Third_ story?" you asked shocked, "We'd climb up that much? Everyday!?"

"Yeah," Gray chuckled, "Everyday. . . We'd be up in your room and just trade each other stories. I always had more to tell since you were never allowed to leave, but you were such a good story teller. . . But I had my imagination as well."

Gray was thinking back to his old memories to himself. One of his fondest memories, it seemed silly now that he looked back, but. . . Just remembering made him smile. He considered telling you the story, but he preferred keeping it to himself. So, he thought back and replayed the memory.

* * *

Gray sat under a tent made of large blankets waiting for her to return. This had to be the third month he was sneaking up to her room with her. The tent was dark and quiet.

"Gray?" he heard her call out to him.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Hold this."

Through the opening flap of the tent Gray saw a small amount of light pour in and she was extending something out to him. It was a lamp.

He took it and sat it in the middle of the blanket tent. The inside lit up with small pictures spread across the tent walls. Pictures of horses, sea horses, dolphins, and stars. It was a little girly for him, but he did seem to be enjoying how it was beautiful.

He watched as (F/n) crawled in next to him and hugged her knees to her chest. She smiled at the pictures on the walls.

"We did a good job on our tent, huh Gray?" she nudged him with her shoulder.

"No kidding." Gray smiled.

The two sat there for hours talking and laughing. Gray knew he could always enjoy his time with (F/n) it was like she was the only person who understood him. He was positive she felt the same way towards him.

"Gray?" she answered with her voice low.

"Yeah?" he faced her.

"You're my best friend, right? You'll always be here no matter what?"

"Of course (f/n) don't you ever think for a second I won't ever be there for you! I'm always here!" Gray found himself huddling closer and hugging (f/n) as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" Gray asked sadly, still hugging her tightly.

"It's just. . . When we grow up together you're still going to be a commoner and I'll still be a stupid princes. . . Eventually I'm going to get married and. . . What if I never see you again?"

Gray was surprised to hear her saying this. (F/n) was only 7 and he was only 8. Yet she knew what was to come ten years into the future. She knew that the kingdom was pass down to her and she would marry a man of her father's choosing- most likely another prince. Gray knew this for a fact. All the adults would go on and on about when the princess would marry.

Gray didn't want to lose (F/n) he didn't think he could live without her. He'd only known her three months now and in a couple weeks she would turn 8- his age. . . The years would go by fast and she would eventually leave him. . . He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"No." Gray spoke coldly.

"Huh?"

"We'll stay together- no matter what. We'll run away together!" Gray said the words so suddenly that he hadn't even thought about the consequences.

"Run away?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah! We'll run away and start _our_ own kingdom! We'll get married and be king and queen. Me and you." Gray said smiling.

"You promise?"

"Promise!" Gray and (F/n) did a pinky promise to get married when they grew older and start their own kingdom. So they could never be separated. . .

* * *

Gray was lost in his thoughts. Wow, how a person could dream back then. Was totally amazing, but now that he looked back it was just a memory. He looked at you and smiled, "We sure had hoped back then."

You look at him confused. He'd been quite for minutes now and it was becoming awkward, "What would we used to say?"

Gray chuckled to himself, "Believe me it was nothing but fantasies. . . I remember your brother had-"

An instant image came to your head. A head ache spread and you clutched your skull while feeling the image was burning into your brain. It was a boy- he was tall, thin and pale. He had gorgeous green eyes with silky black hair and a warm smile on his face. He wore very expensive looking clothing. . . Kind of dressed like a prince. . .

"(F/n)!" Gray caught you before you could fall, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," you answered still seeing the image of the boy, and your headache subsiding, "I thought I just. . . saw a boy."

"How did he look?"

You explained to Gray the image of the boy you'd seen and he smiled, "That's Andrew. . . He's your older brother. You got a memory back."

"She what?"

You turned seeing the rest of the team eyeing you weirdly. You had almost forgotten they were still there.

"She remembered something!" Gray said with a smirk.

"Thats great!" Lucy cheered.

Natsu and Happy shrugged it off as no big deal, but congratulated you anyway.

"Maybe she'll have all her memories back by tomorrow when we arrive at our destination." Erza commented.

"Maybe," Gray said, "Let's hope for the best."

You gave them a kind smile, but thought back to the boy, Andrew- your brother. . . You suddenly felt a worrying sensation in your gut like if Andrew needed help of some sort. You shook off the feeling quickly and got up, but still felt uneasy. . . Was he in trouble?

**To be continued. . .**

**Well, that's all I can write for today. I gave you a brother and I named him yeah sorry lol. Gray and you had very cute childhood memories cx too bad he didn't want to tell you haha. Anyways I hope this isn't boring you guys or anything. . . I hope you guys still find this story interesting. . . Please review! and Updates soon! :3**


End file.
